Burning Love
by klaineisendgame11
Summary: Titans West are visiting Titans East when someone sets an apartment on fire... Mostly Aqualad/Raven, Slight Starfire/Robin, and a mention of Cyborg/Bumble Bee


**Snow dayy!!:))) ok here in ohio we have at least 4 inches of snow today...its only snowed for 2 hours, and its not stoping so here we go...a new aquaven storyy!**

Both the West and East Titans gathered in front of the big TV screen.

The Titans West had been visiting the Titans East.

But then the alarm had to go off, ruining all there fun.

Bumble Bee pressed a few buttons and they saw what was happening.

Some lunitic had set an apartment on fire!

The Titans ran out the the doors when they heard both there leaders said "Titans Go!!"

Robin jumped onto the R-Cycle while Aqualad, Speedy, and Cyborg got into the T-Car.

Mas and Meno's grabbed hands and Ran full speed toward the fire.

Raven, Bee, And Starfire had all took to the air and were flying there, while Beast Boy had become a Eagle and was on his way also.

Mas and Meno's were the first ones there, then the girls, then Beast boy, followed by Robin, and lastly were the teens in the T-Car.

They had never put out a fire before and were wondering why they were called here, and not the real fire fighters.

Aqualad used his powers to brake open the tops of the Fire Hydrents, And aiming all the water at the building.

But Raven and Starfire were talking to the owner of the apartment, and he counted all the people, noting that there was 2 missing.

"There's 2 kids up there!" Said the land lord, With the mother of the children behind him.

Both girls gasped and turned to each other.

Raven looked at the mother then back to Starfire, "Im on it" She said, running to the entrance of the burning building.

"Raven! What are you doing?!" Robin shouted. Starfire ran over to him.

"There are two children ip in the building! Raven is going to search for them!" Starfire told her boyfirend, Trying to be heard over the noise of the flames.

Meanwhile, Aqualad had overheard his friends talking, and began to get very worried. Raven was his girlfriend, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

* * *

Raven had ran inside the building and ran up the stairs, looking for the children.

She yelled out for them "Hello!?, Anyone here?!"

She did didnt get an answer untill the 5th floor, where she heard a banging from the elevator.

Getting closer, she could hear the kid yelling out for help.

'_What kind of idiot uses the elevator during a fire...'_ She thought.

She gathered power in her hands and blew the doors of the elevator away, and ran in.

She found a kid, about 3 and a half feet tall, and only about 4 years old.

He was wearing a red T-Shirt, covered in Burnt spots.

He ran to Raven and hugged her legs.

She looked down and picked the kid up, then took of running down the stairs of the apartment find the entrance again.

* * *

It had only been 4 minutes, but it felt like an hour to our Atlantian Prince, who had used up all the water in the fire hydrents.

But the fire was still burning, And everyone, including himself, were panicking.

But he turned and saw Raven running out if the building, carrying a child.

She gave the small kid to Starfire and turned to run back into the building but was stopped by a voice.

"Why are you going back in there?!" He asked. It was Aqualad.

"There's another kid in there!" She told him quickly then ran away, once again disapearing into the flames.

* * *

The flames were bigger now, and more stuff was on fire and in the way of her path.

The little boy said thats his friend was on the 7th floor.

She ran and ran till she was on the 6th floor, she touched the doorknob, and the heat burnt her hand, but she could deal with that later.

She kicked down the door and ran in the room, looking for the child.

She heard him, but she couldn't see him.

Then she saw him hiding in the closet, She ran over and grabbed the child, Then ran out.

She was already down to the 4th floor, when the building started to sway and make groaning noises, She knew it then, The building was going to colaplse.

She also knew she couldn't run all the way down before it fell, and she didn't have anough energy to teleport both her and the child out.

She had to make a choice.

* * *

Aqualad heard the building groan, and then looked up to see it swaying back and forth.

He knew it was going to fall, and Raven was in there, He couldn't take it anymore.

He took of running toward the building. His leader shouted after him.

"Aqualad! Come back here!" She yelled. Speedy and Cyborg were Running after him.

He was about to run into the building when it started falling, and the ceiling caved in on the first floor.

Aqualad fell back onto the ground when it fell, not beleiving what he saw, untill he felt the heat of the fire on his face.

He closed his eyes, then opened them again, but nothing changed, he was still in front of a burning building, and the girl he loved was still inside of it.

Speedy grabbed Aqualad's left Arm, While Cyborg grabbed the right. They both were as scared as Aqualad was.

They pick him up off the ground and were pulling him towards the group.

There was a purple glow of to the side of them and Aqualad ran over to it, hopping that was Raven.

When the Black and purple glow faded, there was the kid.

Aqualad shook his head and once again ran toward the burning building, Cyborg and Speedy both running after him.

"Aqualad, Stop!" Robin and Bubmle Bee both Shouted, but the Atlaintian ignored them both.

He jumped over the Debreese in front of the entrace, and ran through the building, looking for the dark girl.

Meanwhile, Starfire and Bumble Bee flew and stopped in front of the entrance, not allowing Speedy or Cyborg to enter.

* * *

Aqualad ran through the building, burning his hands moving hot peices of wall, and burning his whole body running through the fire.

He yelled out her name but got no answer, and after 5 minutes, his heart sank.

He was going to leave when he saw something in the corner, accually not a something, a someone, Raven.

He ran over to her and dropped onto his knees, then he checked her pulse. It was very faint.

He picked her up and ran toward the exit, hearing the groaning of the building once again, as the third floor was about to colapse.

He jumped through the hole in the floor from where part of the second floor fell.

Then he ran out of the building right as the whole building was colapsing.

* * *

All the other titans were waiting, very worried for there team mates.

"Oh, Do you think they will be alright Robin?" Starfire asked her Boyfriend, close to tears.

"I dont know Star" He replied, he said huging her.

Speedy was staring at the building, waiting for the Two titans to come out.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were helping the medical people with the two boys, and Bumble Bee was talking to the fire cheif.

Speedy caught site of something, and as it came closer he saw that it was Aqualad, with Raven in his arms, and just in time, because the building was falling.

A smile crept onto his face and he ran toward his friends.

The others noticed this and also ran toward the two.

As soon as Speedy aproched his friends, Aqualad fainted.

Speedy Caught Aqualad and Raven before they met the ground.

Both leaders and Star came over to help, followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Cyborg pressed a button on his arm and the T-Car sped towards them.

He got in the drivers seat and Everyone headed to the Titans East tower.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Get them to the Med Bay as soon as we get home" Cyborg told his girlfriend, Bumble Bee, and Starfire.

They both nodded.

The car pulled into the garage and both flew out carrying there hurt team mates.

When at the Med Bay, they put the two into beds and treated there burns, which is really all that was wrong with them, except for exhaustion and they both had trouble breathing from inhaling all the smoke.

* * *

Later that day, when they both awoke, Raven healed them both and they went down to the beach, not telling there Teammates that they even woke up.

"Thanks for saving me" Raven told him.

"No Problem, Raven" He replied.

They sat there in silence before Raven spoke up.

"Why?" She asked

"Why what?" He asked back, confused.

"Why did you risk your life for me?" She asked him.

"Thats a stupid quesion Rae, I did it cuz i love you." He said, Then kissed her.

When they parted, they both smiled. Then layed down on the beach, only to be interupted later by there Teammates, who were freaking out because they had thought the two had been kidnapped.

________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Crappy ending....i know,,,,but please reveiw anyway!!!!**


End file.
